


A Power "Struggle"

by oracleofthenorth



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hardcore, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, One Piece - Freeform, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracleofthenorth/pseuds/oracleofthenorth
Summary: Law is finally pushed too far by Luffy's smug, bratty ways. But just when he thinks he has the upper-hand, Law finds Luffy is full of surprises.Special thanks to editor extraordinaire angrymamawolf
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	A Power "Struggle"

BANG! The door to the Sunny flew open with a crash. Trafalgar Law and Luffy were fighting... again. Law blamed Luffy for not taking things seriously, and Luffy mocked Law, arguing that Law’s plans were too boring and long-winded. The crew members who lounged about on the deck, raised their eyebrows and sat waiting to defend Luffy if need be. Luffy seemed fine though. In fact he seemed like he was making Law angry on purpose! Luffy stood with his back to the railing. It would be so easy for Law to push him in. It was as if he was daring Law to do it. The danger of the whole scene made Luffy’s penis rock hard. Something about the peril of dying, and his life once again in Law’s big, long....hands. Law couldn’t help it, he pushed his weight against Luffy, who bowed backwards towards the sea. As Law growled and shouted in his face, Luffy spread his feet out wide beneath him, one leg on either side of his accuser. Luffy interrupted Law’s scolding with an insolent giggle. “Shishishi” “I’m gonna teach you a lesson you little smart-ass punk!” Law’s cock was hard as stone too. He didn’t know why but when Luffy pushed his buttons like this, Law became horny as Hell. Today he was gonna do it. He was gonna get that precious little ass. He’d reduce Luffy down to a cum-rag. Law grabbed Luffy by his hair, his other arm wrapped around Luffy’s waist, reaching down his pants. He gripped one of Luffy’s ass-cheeks and pulled him down onto his stomach. Luffy laughed and egged him on. Law sat on top, holding his prize down. He didn’t give a shit who was watching, this was between Captains, and when Captains fight, the whole ship becomes their bed. He yanked Luffy’s pants down exposing that tender rear that waited patiently for it’s punishment. Law slapped it with a loud crack, and he felt around Luffy’s asshole, slipping a finger or two inside. If Luffy didn’t understand why this was happening, that he had this coming, that this was the direct result of his constant disrespect, then there was truly no hope for him at all. Law pulled out his enormous erection. He lay flat on Luffy’s back as he forced his way into Luffy’s tiny blushing flower-bud of an asshole. Luffy clung to the grass against his bare skin and humped his own hard-on against the ground. Fuck, it felt so good. “Fuck” sighed Trafalgar Law as he slipped in deeper. Luffy’s asshole was like a vice, it sucked him up like a vacuum tube. Luffy moaned “Oh...Torao” His voice shook. Law grinned at what appeared to be a successful domination. “Is that all you got?” Moaned his little jack-ass voice, asking for more.

“FUCK YOU MUGIWARA-YA!!” Law roared and he began fucking hard and fast. At this point the crew had all gone back inside to leave the Captains alone to work things out. Luffy’s body retorted by sending more lubricant to aid the friction, it was like his whole body was mocking Law. Law growled and huffed and fucked in and out like a piston. He lay flat on his back and reached down to squeeze that ass. Luffy reached for Law’s hand on his shoulder, and he moved it to his own neck. “Choke me when you fuck me, Daddy I’ve been such a bad boy!” Law stopped. Hands light around Luffy’s throat. “What did you just say…?” Law was so shocked by what the Hell just fell out of Captain innocent’s mouth, that he stopped fucking completely. Luffy groaned “I said go faster and choke me Torao! I’ve been so naughty!” Law thought he’d been raping Luffy all this time. No, Luffy had been the one seducing him. This was a seduction plain and simple, and Law fell right into it. Law grit his teeth even more furious. Law squeezed Luffy’s throat so tight that he almost did black out. Other filthy things Luffy said in the heat of pleasure were: “Tie me up and dangle me off the deck like bait on your fishing line” This he said while in a deep kiss. “Fuck me! DO me so hard I die! I’ve been so naughty, I deserve punishment!” 

Law was the most turned on he’d ever been. He could just take all his stress and pain that Luffy caused him, and spray it straight back up into his stupid little tummy. Law fucked even harder, but it still wasnt until Law grabbed Luffy’s nuts and squeezed as hard as he could that the little Captain wailed and blasted thick ropes of cum across the grass. “I’m cumming!” Luffy screamed. “Oh god…” Just hearing him say those words made Law drain like a hose, depositing a load of fertilizer between Luffy’s legs, where they met his back. Law growled into his ear “Next time I’m tattooing my Jolly roger on your ass, you piece of trash. This is what you get whenever you are naughty from now on” “Uh-huh...” Luffy was in bliss. Law calmly regained his composure. He helped Luffy clean up and get onto his feet. The next time they met was at dinner, which was peaceful like it hadn’t been in years. Law was a lot more agreeable now that he’d gotten laid, and Luffy was a starry-eyed daydreamer who couldn’t stop smiling. 

The very next day they were at it again.   
“Mugiwara-ya! Get out of the shower! You’ve been in there twenty minutes!” Luffy heard Law and sang out “Come and make me” and continued to use the shower. Law ripped the door open to find Luffy standing naked with water cascading down his body. Suds lingered here and there, accenting Luffy’s nakedness.Law could not say no. He was so turned on from yesterday’s fight, that it seemed like any dialog with Luffy could be viewed as a fight, just for the chance to be inside him again. “Taking too long in the shower earns you punishment.” Law growled this time eyeing the shape of Luffy’s lips. His senses already aroused, Law stepped towards Luffy, grabbing him by the throat. He dropped his sweatpants and left them outside the shower. Luffy laughed “What are you gonna do, Torao. I’m still in the shower!” Law pushed Luffy down onto his knees. Water splashing across his back, Law pried Luffy’s mouth open, and slapped Luffy’s face with his enormous cock. He pushed and pressed against Luffy’s soft cheeks, before finally slipping between his lips. Law held Luffy’s head with one hand, his throat with the other, and moaned with relief and pleasure. Now that he had a green light, Law was going to take as many liberties as possible. Luffy kept moving his damn head and Law fell out now and then. Luffy did this enough to make Law angry. “Suck my cock, you stupid little shit!” Law slapped Luffy across the face. Luffy yelped in surprise/pain. His big eyes watered as Law pushed and fucked until he was down Luffy’s supple throat all the way, balls deep. Luffy tried to pull his head back, but Law pinched his nose tight. “You want to breathe, little bitch? Huh?” Law gloated as Luffy’s face contorted, his eyes wide with alarm. “Then suck my cock!” Luffy began doing as he was told and a smile of satisfaction rose on Law’s face. This was so hot. He slapped Luffy’s face again once or twice to drive home the point that he was in control. Luffy’s brow furrowed in anger. This was so hot and so humiliating. Law slowed down, not wanting to cum too soon. He withdrew with Luffy’s next rebellion. The water pelted against their skin as Law spun Luffy around and spread his legs with his own. “Such a bad boy. Using the shower so long. You need to be fucked and reminded of your place.” Law snarled with carnal lust drenching his voice. Luffy was his new cocaine.

Drenching his cock in liquid soap, Law introduced the tip between Luffy’s thighs. “Hurt me daddy, I’m such a bad boy for hogging the shower.” As the words left Luffy’s lips Usopp happened to walk past the bathroom. He stopped to process what he’d just heard, and continued his way down the hall. SLAP! Law’s hand cracked against Luffy’s tender ass. “Harder Daddy!” Law was enraged. “I can take it. Make me hurt for days! Bruise me, Daddy!” Luffy wailed. Law pushed more of himself into Luffy’s hole. “Take it all, Bitch!” He snarled. Law was already so close to the edge. He should’ve known Luffy had a pain and power kink. Luffy was pressed against the wall flat, Law on his back humping and pumping like a dog in heat. “Torao, please…” Law covered Luffy’s mouth with his big palm. “Who said you could talk, little whore!? All that mouth is good for, is servicing my cock. It’s just another hole for me to fill, you got that?!” Luffy whimpered and nodded. Law grasped his throat and fucked harder “I said you got that?!” “Yes! Yes, please, please. Hurt me again Daddy, I can take it! Make it hurt more!” Law wrapped his arms all the way around Luffy, picked him up and used the leverage to bury himself all the way into Luffy’s rectum. Luffy let out a scream of pleasure and pain. “TORAO!!! BREAK ME!!!” Law fucked hard as his strength would allow. “Oh yeah. Take my cock Bitch!” Luffy’s penis stood straight up and as Law rammed his prostate ribbons of cum shot from it. Law couldn’t hold on any longer. “Fucking BITCH!” He seethed through his teeth. There was nothing in this world hotter to him than watching Luffy’s eyes roll back in his head as he surrendered to absolute pleasure. Law unloaded into Luffy’s tummy and remained tied to him for several long minutes before finally shrinking enough to fall out. He stepped out of the shower, chest still heaving up and down, leaving Luffy trembling in bliss. “You need another shower. Clean yourself up...Whore” Law wrapped a towel around himself and left the bathroom. Luffy stayed nailed to the wall for many long minutes before taking another twenty minute shower. His whole body trembled. This was how he’d always pictured what sex was. A fight between men. Torao was HIS man now, and now whenever they have a fight...they BOTH win.


End file.
